A Frozen Prisoner
by KyubiMaster9
Summary: She didn't deserve this. All she did was fall in love with him - and sure it caused a war between their tribes - but it was worth it to her. And now she's going to pay the price for it. For the rest of her life. (Contains spoilers for books such as Darkstalker and Winter Turning, also contains violence.)


**In celebration of my tenth story on fanfiction, and the release of the tenth book to the Wings of Fire coming out to shelves, a short story of Wings of Fire. This contains spoilers to** _ **Darkstalker**_ **and** _ **Winter Turning,**_ **so please be aware of that and try to read these books before taking a looksie.**

 **Thank you for reading, and hopefully this lives up to the** _ **Wings of Fire**_ **community.**

 **But remember! I never owned Wings of Fire or its characters. Nope. Not even once. They all belong to Tui T. Sutherland. :) ~**

* * *

 **A Frozen Prisoner**

7/16/17 - 7/18/17 - 7/19/17

* * *

The sound of wingbeats of a dragon alerts the lizards and fennec foxes below the unusually quiet Kingdom of Sand, but this dragon isn't interested in the small creatures. Tears were flying off her dark green eyes as she flies aimlessly from the north, far from the Night Kingdom, she is sure.

 _How could he accuse me of using him for his magic?_

Foeslayer feels her heart break, replaying the moment before she left, and her argument with Arctic.

" _You didn't ever love me! You came to steal my power!"_

Foeslayer slows down and wipes her tears away, and her talons brush her ear where the earring once was.

 _It was never about your power. I wish you weren't a stupid animus._

Foeslayer suddenly notices one white flash after another, and realizes that white dragons were circling her.

 _IceWings!_

Foeslayer breathes in for fire as talons grab her throat, causing the fire to shoot upward when her head is forced back. The biggest IceWing pulls Foeslayer out of the sky and forces her back on the hot sand.

Foeslayer blinks at the sun piercing her eyes and tries to make out the IceWing's silhouette. The smaller IceWings gather around Foeslayer - she can feel the chilling air on her scales.

Foeslayer searches the mind of her captor while at the same time fighting their grip. The mind is filled with madness, revenge, scheming in a dazzling blind light. But one strong sense of triumph trumps over the other emotions when her name is repeated in the IceWing's mind.

Foeslayer feels her heart drop.

 _No… Of all dragons…_

If this IceWing who Foeslayer thinks it is, well, she hopes to the three moons that it isn't.

However, when her captor's wings block out the sun, Foeslayer can see Queen Diamond's malicious, triumphant smile as she relishes her personal victory.

Foeslayer coughs. "Hello… Mother…" She smirks ruefully to Arctic's mother.

Queen Diamond said nothing except clamp her talons around Foeslayer's snout. The female NightWing fought her for a brief moment when a strange, buzzing feeling takes over her senses and blacks out.

* * *

Slowly, very slowly Foeslayer is regaining consciousness. Her stomach, though, feels as if it's preparing to give up her breakfast. The sheer cold surface touching her cheek made her get off the ground immediately.

She looks around and sees the tall, graceful Queen Diamond staring down at her with ice blue eyes, clutching a spear in her talons.

Foeslayer rubs the back of her neck, and feels cold metal clutching her wrist. She looks at the shackles ice made, firmly locked on her wrists. Foeslayer looks down to see the chains attached to the floor, and no matter how hard she tries to break it, the chains remain unbroken and with no cracks.

"Comfortable, Foeslayer?" Diamond speaks with a chilling tone, saying the NightWing's name like it was poison.

Foeslayer looks at her mother-in-law. "No." She puts emphasis on the reply by tapping her claw on the shackles.

Diamond's eyes reflect the light on the ice. "Good." With a swing of her arm, the dagger on the spear slices Foeslayer above her eye. The NightWing female's instincts were reacting to run, and uses her wings to fly around Queen Diamond and over a crevice.

Foeslayer slams into an invisible barrier and is thrown back onto the lonely platform. Diamond slowly stalks toward Foeslayer as she gets on her feet.

"What's the rush?" Diamond croons silkily. "It's been ages since we last saw each other. Stay a little while, relax yourself, I insist. You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

In one fluid motion, Queen Diamond knocks down Foeslayer and stabs her daughter-in-law in the heart. Foeslayer's screams were cut short as a cold feeling sweeps over her body and her consciousness plummets into darkness.

* * *

In seconds, Foeslayer feels the warmth return and gasps for air. She touches her dark green chest for the stab wound that healed over instantly. Foeslayer slowly looks at the IceWing queen, who is eerily calm.

"What did you do to me…?" She whispers.

Queen Diamond said nothing except stabs Foeslayer in her neck. The NightWing screams as Queen Diamond pulls out the bloody spear and rams it through her heart again.

 _Help me!_

Foeslayer's consciousness slips away, and returns in a swift moment. The spear stabs Foeslayer's arm and wing.

 _Someone, anyone?!_

 _My sweet Darkstalker, Whiteout…_

 _Arctic… help me._

* * *

Foeslayer feels the icy cold sensation fade away, and usually it meant that Queen Diamond was back to kill her again.

 _Is this the twentieth time? No, she used frostbreath on my face and stabbed my stomach that time. Maybe this is thirty or forty…_

Then again, Foeslayer stopped keeping count of how many times Queen Diamond killed her. Ever time she freezes up, she loses consciousness as if she was put in a never ending sleep. Foeslayer rolls her eyes and sees Queen Diamond talking to two IceWing dragonets, and giving one the spear she used to kill Foeslayer.

"What's going on?" Foeslayer manages to ask, despite her sore throat.

Queen Diamond glances at Foeslayer and looks to the two dragonets.

"You see the nerve of this NightWing? She steals out only animus and feigns ignorance of her involvement with our lost gift to the tribe. This trial will show you your true dedication to the IceWings. Kill that NightWing and earn your place in the first circle."

The IceWing dragonets seem excited about the chance to avenge their tribe, and to fight the NightWing responsible for the war and stealing their only animus, Arctic.

Foeslayer stands up and glares at Queen Diamond's retreating form.

"You can't get away with this! Darkstalker will find out about this tell his father, then Arctic will rescue me!"

Queen Diamond scoffs.

"I could easily kill off that half-breed dragon with my own claws. As for my son…"

Queen Diamond gives Foeslayer a cruel glare of her own. "Arctic is dead. Queen Vigilance found his body on a stage, disemboweled she said. You're _never_ getting out."

Foeslayer's heart sinks to her stomach, and the cave seems colder than before. Queen Diamond flies over the crevice, signaling for the two IceWing dragonets to charge and attack.

Foeslayer barely reacted to the IceWing with the spear until it sinks into her throat and the ice encases her body once again, forever a frozen prisoner.


End file.
